


As Yet Un-Properly Named secretary AU

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Secretary (2002), X Factor (US) RPF, X Factor RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Secretary au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just really wanted to write a Demi/Simon Secretary AU, so I am... Only Demi is still a singer and Simon is still a music producer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Yet Un-Properly Named secretary AU

Demi Lovato was a sweet girl, at least in the eyes of the public. She was the sweetheart from Camp Rock and a Disney Channel star. Now that she was transitioning to an adult in the recording world everyone was anxious to see just how true she would stay to that image.

August 20th 2013 found Demi being quietly discharged from a sobriety clinic that only a few people knew she has ever been in. Her mother picked her up from the clinic and took them home to prepare for her sister's wedding. Demi watched Dallas walk down the isle, her face beaming at her soon to be husband.

She didn't know how she had made such a careless mistake. She'd been self-injuring since she was 8 years old. She should have know better, but her mother had surprised her by coming home early to surprise her and she had cut just a little too deep. But she had come to almost enjoy the clinic, it was easier there. Their strict routine had made things less complicated... For awhile.

The next week found Demi looking for a new record label as Hollywood Records had released her when she had been forced to postpone her new album due to the clinic's strict rules. Luckily, they had been kind enough to do so quietly without any statement other than that they wanted different directions for the album's sound. She was grateful for the quiet she had to find new space and to decide whether she could continue to stay sober and have a career in the music industry as well.

On a whim Demi found herself approaching the building that housed Syco Records in hopes that she might convince them to give her a chance. As she waited in reception to meet with Simon Cowell she heard a commotion in his office. A girl around Demi's age threw the door open in anger and stomped out of his office.

"You are such an asshole! I can't stand working with you one more day. Do whatever you want, but I'm going back to Myrmidon Studios to do the rest of my recording." The was no sound in the office as the girl walked away leaving Demi alone in the reception area. The receptionist had left to get some paperwork for Mr. Cowell letting Demi know that Mr. Cowell would get her when he was ready. In light of the commotion, Demi stood, hesitating with debate on whether to wait for him after all or to leave before he saw her. Just as she took a step to leave she heard a voice speaking to her .

"No. Stay." Demi paused but didn't turn around. "Who are you?" This was spoken in a normal voice, but the subtle undertone caused her to shiver at the sound. Did she really want to work with someone known to be so much trouble?

Something gave her a bit of strength and she turned and walked over to the doorway he was standing in and held out her rough drafts for her new album. 

"What's this?"

"It's a few songs I've started drafting for my new album." This was said in a shy manner with her face down looking at the floor. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I want to work with you."

Simon paused at this.   
"You're a Disney star. Do you really want to work with me? This won't be as wholesome for the whole family as you're used to."

"I know." Demi smiled at him briefly. 

"Are you pregnant?" Demi laughed at the odd question.

"No."

"Do you plan on getting pregnant?"

"No."

"Are you living in an apartment?"

"A house, with my mom and step father."

"Are you married?"

"No." At this point Demi was starting to look at him even when she wasn't replying. She had to respond quickly, she could tell he wasn't a patient man.

"Is that your rough cuts?"

"Yes." She handed the flash drive to him and he held it in his hand for a moment.

"Sing one of the songs from here right now." Demi hesitated for a moment. When she thought about all the work and therapy shed been through in the past year, and having to deal with all that pressure again she was almost too frightened to open her mouth. But something about Simon made her feel braver, so she looked into his eyes and, without any vocals arm ups, started to sing.

"This is a story that I have never told  
I've got to get this off my chest to let it go  
I need take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, So confused  
I was broken and bruised  
Now I'm a warrior  
I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been-"

"Stop."

Demi immediately lost all of her confidence and dropped her gaze again.

"We start tomorrow 9 am and I'll have the contracts ready for you then. No one outside of family is to be told you are working on an album until I tell you so."

"Thank you." Her thanks were constrained and reserved for someone being told that one of the most powerful men in the music industry had agreed to work with her. She quickly grabbed her cardigan and left. As she walked away, Simon watched her and curled his left hand in a fist, tensing the muscles in his arm as though he was trying to restrain something.


End file.
